


take your medicine

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Clint is hurt and doesn't want to take any painkillers, but Tony keeps insisting.





	take your medicine

“Take a painkiller” Tony said, holding out the bottle of pills.  
Clint pushed his arm out of the way and sat down on the edge of the bed. “fuck off”  
“Quit being such a baby” Tony opened the pill bottle, shook two pills out in his hand and popped them in his mouth. He didn’t have any visible injuries, but it had been a rough day.

Clint glared at him. “If I was being a baby - I’d take one of your fucking pills.”  
“Someone has a potty mouth” Tony grabbed his glass of scotch and washed the pills down.

Clint shook his head. “Seriously Tony, what’s your problem?”  
“Me? I don’t have a problem. You, fell off a building and are refusing my offer of perfectly good medicine. You birdbrain, appear to be the one with a problem” Tony took another sip of his drink.

“I didn’t fall off a building, not the top - It’s not like I hit the ground.” Clint eased himself into a reclining position. Everything hurt. Nothing seemed to be broken though, just really bruised. 

“And why didn’t you hit the ground?” Tony smiled. Clint shook his head and sighed.  
“Thank you for catching me Tony” he said and managed not to roll his eyes, even though it was very tempting.

“You’re welcome, now take your medicine.” Tony shook the pill bottle at him.  
Clint groaned, but held his hand out anyways. Tony shook two pills into it and Clint downed them dry. He was tired of arguing and he could really use a break from the pain. It didn’t meant that Tony was right, not at all. Clint closed his eyes and waited for the pills to kick in.


End file.
